beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Suurseikkailu Tuonpuoleisessa osa V: "Nesteet pikkupusseihin ennen kuin kuljette portista, kiitos"
''Huom: Ennen kuin säntäät lukemaan tätä tarinaa, perehdy myös osiin yksi, kaksi, kolme (Tuon kolmososan voi kyllä huoletta jättää välistä...) ja neljä! Silmissäni välkkyi sateenkaaren täydeltä värejä. Tutkailin kehoani ja huomasin, että minulla ei ollut mitään mitä voisi kutsua kehoksi ja toisaalta huomasin, että havaitsemiskykyni oli mennyttä; myös värit lakkasivat olemasta värejä ja ympäristöni valtasi pelkkä täydellinen mustuus – niin musta, että värit muodostuivat siitä uudelleen – joka hiljalleen alkoi sulaa niin häikäisevän valkoiseksi, että se olisi tuhonnut silmäni jos minulla (tai sillä tuntemusten verkostolla joka minä ehkä olin tai olen) sillä hetkellä (paitsi että hetket olisivat lakanneet olemasta jo aikoja sitten, jos vain aikoja olisi ollut) olisi ollut (sikäli kuin silloin tai tällöin mikään nyt ylipäänsä on tai oli) jotain mitä voisi kutsua silmiksi, ja asioiden nimeäminenhän kävi sitä paitsi mahdottomaksi tai jotain. Hetken päästä tunsin kuitenkin jonkinlaisen ulotteisen humpsahduksen ja mätkähdin jollekin valkoiselle ja kiinteän tuntuiselle. Katselin ympärilleni. Ympärilläni oli ilmeisesti jostain hyvin kimaltavasta, läpinäkyvästä ja samaan aikaan valkoisesta aineesta tehtyjä korkeita pylväitä, jotka muodostivat käytävän kauempana olevalle suurelle, kultaisen näköiselle portille. Nousin ylös ja kävelin varovaisesti kohti portteja. Kun olin muutaman metrin päässä porteista, niiden eteen ilmestyi mies hohtavan valkoisissa vaatteissa ja sanoi: "Seis! Ken yrittää käydä Taivaan sivuovesta?". "Olen tavallinen kuolevainen. Vapauduin juuri Helvetistä, jossa Saatana määräsi minulle raskaan työn. Minulla ei ole paikkaa johon mennä. Voitteko auttaa minua?", kysyin nöyrästi mieheltä. Mies silmäisi minua arvioivasti, hankasi suonikohjuista nenäänsä ja vastasi kysymykseeni kysymyksellä: "Kuinka pitkä olet?" "Metri kahdeksankymmentäkolme senttimetriä", minä vastasin hivenen yllättyneenä kysymyksen laadusta. "No se on hyvä", mies tokaisi, "pitkät ovat nimittäin pätkiä leppoisempia. Tästä on nimittäin tutkittua todistusaineistoa... tai ainakin olen lukenut jotain sen tapaista jostain... Vai sanottiinko niin jossain musiikkikappaleessa...? Eeeei, kun nythän minä muistan! Sehän oli Länsirintamalta ei mitään uutta -romaanissa. Ja kyllä sen kirjoittaja tietää, sehän oli itse ollut sodassa tai jotainn. No, joka tapauksessa saat siirtyä suoraan kakkostarkastuspisteeseen." Hän kääntyi porttiin päin, häsläsi jotain, veti esiin kultaisen vintturipyörän ja alkoi pyörittämään sitä hikisesti, jolloin portti hitaasti aukeni. "Eivät ole ehtineet vetää tänne vielä sähköjä", mies tokaisi hengästyneenä. Katsoin tilannetta hetken aikaa hivenen hämmästyneenä, mutta menin sitten kuitenkin portista sisään. Käveltyäni jonkin matkaa huomasin saapuneeni aivan järjettömän pitkän ihmisletkan hännille, jonka jokainen jäsen jonotti "pääsyä" (lue: joutumista) porteille, joiden ympärillä hääri jotain ikävästi lentokenttähenkilökuntaa muistuttavaa. Jotta tästä tarinasta ei tulisi mitään järjettömän tylsää "ja sitten Arthur Dent meni vessaan" -tyylistä juttua, skippaan nyt kertomuksessa pari tuntia eteenpäin siihen hetkeen, kun olin jo portin tuntumassa. "Helou söör. Take joor belt off pliis", viiksekäs virkamies sanoi minulle ja osoitti liukuhihnalle asetettua pientä koria. Mutta vyöni ei ottanut irrotakseen! Virkamies alkoi katsoa minua epäilevästi. "Minä voin auttaa teitä sen vyön kanssa", sanoi takanani seisova viiksiniekka, jolla oli päässään niitein reunustettu koppalakki. Mies kiepautti kättänsä vyöni soljen edessä, jolloin solki avautui. Kiitin miestä, laitoin vyön koriin ja olin jo luikkimaisillani portin läpi housujani pidellen kun virkailija sanoi: "Any metal objekts in joor pokets söör?" "Nou", totesin ja astuin portin läpi. Otin vyöni korista ja asettelin sen vaivalloisesti takaisin paikalleen; sitten lähdin kävelemään suuren aulan läpi arvellen pahimman jo olevan ohi. Aulan päässä oli valtavat portaat. Portaita pitkin kulki ylös pitkä jono ihmisiä, ja niiden yläpäässä oli toinen tarkastuspiste, jossa joku valkoiseen pukeutunut partainen äijä selasi vaivalloisen hitaasti isoa kirjaa. Minun ei auttanut muu kuin asettautua jonon jatkoksi – ja taas lienee eteenpäinkelauksen aika. Siinä vaiheessa, kun oli minun vuoroni joutua kirjaäijän eteen, mies katsoi minua ja kysyi nimeäni ja syntymäaikaani. Kerroin ne hänelle, ja hän ryhtyi kääntelemään kirjan massiivisia sivuja. "Jahas", hän sanoi, "kyllä teillä taitaa täällä pöytävaraus olla. Kahdelle?" "Öööh... olen kyllä ihan yksin liikkeellä että tuota..." löpersin hämmentyneenä. "Nuori mies, kyllä täällä ihan selvästi on pöytävaraus kahdelle", parrakas sanoi, "kuinkas te alun perin poistuitte ihmisten maailmasta?" Minä pinnistin muistiani ja vastasin sitten: "No tuota noin... olin menossa lukiolle ja sitten päähäni sattui aivan helvetisti ja sitten olinkin jo tuonpuoleisessa." "Lukiolle?" hämmästyi mies, ja jatkoi: "Täällä arvostetaan hyvin koulutettua väkeä. Edetkää tuolle portille." Hän osoitti kauempana olevaa melko jännänvärisesti kimaltelevaa porttia, jonka edessä, aiemmista poiketen, ei ollut juuri nimeksikään jonoa. Saavuin portin eteen, missä toinen parrakas ukkeli soitteli luuttua eikä näyttänyt huomaavankaan minua. Menin ukon viereen ja kysyin sangen kovaäänisesti: "Öhöm... voisitko päästää minut portista?" "HYSS! Etkö kuule kuinka hienon sovituksen olen tehnyt Telemannin 'Kauniisti laulavan kanarialinnun hautajaismusiikista'?!" "Mutta minun pitää päästä tästä portista", minä intin. "Sinä taiteen vihaaja!" ukko karjaisi kääntäen kaikkien lähietäisyydellä olevien ihmisten sekä ihmisen kaltaisten otusten huomion puoleensa. "Enkä muuten ole! Mutta minä haluan piru vieköön mennä tästä saamarin portista!" minä huusin jo melkoisen kiukkuisena. "No miksi näin? Etkö voisi jäädä vaikka tähän? Paikka se on tämäkin, ja täällä kuulee barokkimusiikkia. Ja osaan minä Paranoidinkin. Sitä paitsi ethän sinä voi väittää, että sinun pitäisi päästä tästä portista! Onko joku niin luvannut? Kuulepas, sinä olet vain ihminen!" tykitti luuttumies. Äkkiä ympärillemme kerääntynyt mumiseva väkijoukko kuitenkin hiljeni ja halkesi kahtia kuin Punainen meri aikoinaan, ja sen takaa marssi kukapas muu kuin itse Jeesus. Hän harppoi eteemme kaapu auki, rintakarvat rehottaen, nosti kätensä ilmaan ja karjaisi ärsyttävän kovaan, korkeahkoon ääneen: "Let's hear it for the J Man!" Jeesus käveli leveästi luokseni ja kysyi minulta: "Ok, what's your problem, dude?" Hänen hampaansa oli selvästi valkaistu, hänen henkensä haisi valkosipulilta ja hänen parrassaan oli muutamia kuivuneita juustorihmoja muistoina aiemmin nautituista pizzoista. "No, mä vain vähän niin kuin kuolin vähän aikaa sitten, ja tuonpuoleisessa jossain bilekartanossa Saatana käski minun hakea Helvetin keskuspankista rahaa. Tein toki työtä käskettyä, eihän sille nyt vastaankaan uskalla panna, ja Helvetissä seikkailtuani tulin sitten tänne, jos vaikka loppusijoituspaikka sitten täältä löytyisi, se varmaan olisi ihan kiva juttu nimittäin ainakin omalta kannaltani. Tähän portille minut sitten ohjattiin, mutta tuo yksi ei päästä sisään, eikä tunnu antavan edes kunnollisia perusteluja", selitin, ja Jeesus, joka näytti siltä, kuin olisi jaksanut keskittyä tarinaani ehkä korkeintaan pienemmissä paloissa ja coolimman äänen kertomana, alkoi pohtia: "OK man, well, this seems like a problem... Let's see... What would Brian Boitano do?" "Mistä minä tietäisin?" minä sanoin, ja jatkoin sitten: "Ja miksi sinä muuten puhut englantia koko ajan?" Jeesus vastasi: "Because it's so fucking cool, man!" "No eikä hitossa ole! Ja ala kertoa miten pääsen jatkamaan; olen jo nähnyt tätä junnaamista ihan tarpeeksi yhden iättömyyden tarpeiksi!" ärjyin jo varsin kyrpiintyneeseen sävyyn. Jeesus laski kätensä olkapäälleni ja sanoi: "Chill out dude, this is Heaven. If ya wanna go forward, just use the water slide over there", Jeesus sanoi ja osoitti kauempana olevaa vesiliukumäkeä. Kävelin tuon vesiliukumäen luo. Se oli näemmä hyvin pitkä vesiliukumäki, ja se näytti siltä, kuin se olisi veistetty yhdestä massiivisesta kappaleesta timanttia. Minulla oli lievästi sanottuna huonoja muistoja kotikuntani uimahallin vesiliukumäestä, mutta siitä huolimatta päätin rohkaista mieleni. Asetuin liukumäen yläpäähän, suljin silmäni ja päästin irti. Vaatteeni kastuivat liukuessani yhä edemmäs ja edemmäs. Liukumäki oli todella pitkä, mutta lopulta saavuin litimärkänä ja molskahtaen sen päätepisteeseen, hohtavanvalkeilla laatoilla päällystettyyn uima-altaaseen. Takaani vasemmalta, ilmeisesti uima-altaan reunukselta, kuului ystävällisluontoinen, mutta hieman hämmästynyt ja jopa ärsyyntynyt ääni: "Kuka sinä olet ja miksi tulet ennalta ilmoittamatta Brian Boitanon residenssiin?" "No tuota, katsos kun Jeesus sanoi, että jos haluan päästä eteenpäin, minun pitää käyttää vesiliukumäkeä..." minä sökelsin kaulaani myöten vedessä. "Oliko joku ongelma portista pääsyn kanssa tai jotain?" kysyi Boitano, tuo ymmärtävä, viisas hahmo. "Juu, jotain sinne suuntaan", sanoin, katsoin ympärilleni, ja huomasin että Boitano ei ollut altaalla yksin (siis minun lisäkseni tietnkin), vaan paikalla nätti olevan allasjuhlat. "No, pitää kai lähteä katsomaan, mistä kiikastaa", sanoi olympiavoittaja huokaisten ja sanoinkuvaamattoman nopealla liikkeellä lennähti luokseni, kaappasi minut kainaloonsa ja lensi minua mukanaan raahaten takaisin sille portille, jossa partasuu jammaili luuttu jammailuapunaan. Boitano meni luutunsoittajan luokse ja avasi suunsa puhuakseen tälle. "No niin, hyvä herra", hän sanoi arvovaltaisen jykevästi kuin kansakoulun rehtori, "nyt päästät tämän kelpo nuorukaisen ohitsesi tai alan siteerata Jopet Show'ta." Luuttumies lankesi polvilleen kyyneleet silmissään ja huusi: "Ei! Mitä tahansa paitsi sitä!" ja pian hän olikin jo veivaamassa porttia auki. "Työni täällä on tehty", sanoi Brian Boitano karismaattisesti ja lensi salamannopeasti takaisin omiin allastiloihinsa. Astuttuani portista saavuin uudelle portille. "Nyt alkaa pikkuhiljaa kyrsiä!" huusin, "ei kai taivas nyt voi olla tällainen helvetti?!" "No ei", portti sanoi, "minä vain vähän pilailin", ja muuttui siinä samassa enkeliksi. Enkelillä oli iso, kalju pää ja massiiviset aurinkolasit, ja sen tahraisen, valkoisen hupparin helmat oli tungettu oudosti housujen sisään, mistä ne osittain repsottivat hölmön näköisesti. Hupparissa luki "Heaven Unlimited", minkä ehdin juuri huomata, ennen kuin enkeli läimäytti painavan kouransa olkapäälleni ja sanoi: "Minä olen sitten sinun henkilökohtainen oppaasi Taivaassa, ja minulle voit avautua jos jonkinlaisista ongelmista! Ihan mitä vaan, tule kertomaan minulle! Onko kysymyksiä näin heti aluksi?" Mietin hetken, ja päätin sitten laukaista ilmoille mieltäni jo pitkään painaneen kysymyksen: "Onko täällä... ööh, ikäistäni seuraa? Ja... siis niinku... tyttöjä?" Enkeli purskahti pilkalliseen, räkäiseen ja kaoottiseen nauruun, jonka olisi voinut luulla kuuluvan esimurrosikäiselle pojalle, jolla on kova tarve vahvistaa egoaan haukkumalla vuotta pienempiä. "Jätkä", enkeli sanoi, "luuletsä että tolla naamalla saa tyttöjä paikassa, jossa suunnilleen jokainen, joka on joskus ollut jotain, asuu? Yleensä noin rumalla pärställä ei edes pääse koko Taivaaseen!" "No mitä hauskaa koko paikassa sitten edes...." mutisin, mutta sitten ryhdistäydyin ja sanoin rempseästi: "Opas! Näytä minulle tie!" "Tie?" opas hämmentyi, "no tässä on ainakin jotain", hän sanoi hetken päästä ja heilautti kättään kutsuen esiin maiseman, jossa loputtoman näköistä aavikon tai aron kaltaista maata halkoi horisontista toiseen johtava, viivasuora ja kuumuutta hohkaava asvalttinauha. Oppaani materialisoi esiin myös hämmentyneen paratiisilinnun, joka pyöräytti hänen kädelleen munan, jonka hän vuorostaan vieritti tielle paistumaan. "Mitähän tämän tien päässä mahtaa olla?" minä kysyin, ja oppaani vastasi munaa kääntäessään: "Kuka tietää. Tämmöisen kun vain satuin Taivaan varastokerroksista löytämään." Astelin tietä eteenpäin vallan masentuneena. Yllättäen edestäpäin alkoi kuulua etäistä ääntä, ja pian horisonttiin ilmestyikin iso (suorastaan valtavan kokoinen) maastoauto, joka porhalsi tietä pitkin niin että pöly lensi. Ja ennen kuin uskoinkaan, se oli luonani; ja katsoessani siinä istuvan olennon hehkua silmäni rävähtivät ammolleen, leukani loksahti auki ja vajosin polvilleni. Jatkuu seuraavassa osassa.